criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cobras' Den
The Cobras' Den 'is the eleventh case in the game and the final in the Residential Center. Case Background The victim was a Cobras Gang Member named Barry Smith who was shot in the head in The Cobras Den. In a surprising turn of events, the killer turned out to be Claire Smith, the victim's sister. She was tired of her brother being a gang member and never got to spend too much time with him. On top of that, she was sick of being mugged by the gang so she decided to kill her own brother. During the investigation, she tried to kill herself and used an excuse that she missed her brother and wanted to join him. Claire regretted what she did to Barry and actually committed suicide. Victim *'Barry Smith '(He was shot in the head in the Cobras Den) Murder Weapon *'Handgun Killer *'Claire Smith' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a green jewel Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect is asthmatic *The suspect is right-handed Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a green jewel Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect is asthmatic *The suspect is right-handed Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a green jewel Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect is asthmatic *The suspect is right-handed Suspect's Profile *The suspect is asthmatic *The suspect is right-handed Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a green jewel Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns. *The killer is asthmatic. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer wears a green jewel. *The killer is a type AB+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Cobras Den. (Clues: The Victim, Medicine Canister) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Analyze Medicine Canister. (00:30:00) *Talk to Gary Linden about the murder of Barry Smith. *See if Curtis Hopton knows about the murder of Barry Smith. *Talk to Claire Smith about the death of her brother. *Investigate Red Flamingo. (Clues: Tablet) *Talk to Tony Martin about the murder of Barry Smith. *Examine Tablet. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Tablet. (03:00:00) *Question Harry Walker about his relationship with the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate Toolbox. (Clues: Torn Document) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Wet Document) *Examine Wet Document. (Result: Restraining Order) *Talk to Harry Walker about the restraining order. *Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Handgun) *Analyze Handgun. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Sewers Outlet. (Clues: Pistol, Torn Album, Claire Smith, Broken Jewel) *Talk to Claire Smith about her suicide attempt. *Examine Pistol. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Talk to Curtis Hopton about the handgun. *Talk to Gary Linden about the handgun. *Examine Torn Album. (Result: Threatening Notes) *Question Harry Walker about the threats. *Examine Broken Jewel. (Result: Emerald) *Examine Emerald. (Result: Unknown Molecules) *Analyze Unknown Molecules. (06:00:00) *Investigate Sewers Outlet. (Clues: Asthma Inhaler, Torn Card) *Examine Asthma Inhaler. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Tony's Fingerprint) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Red Flamingo Card) *Talk to Tony Martin about the threat on the card. *Examine Bloody Glove. (Result: Blood) (ALL STEPS MUST BE COMPLETED BEFORE DOING THIS STEP!) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Warn Gary Linden about his arrest. *Investigate Cobras Den. (Clues: Torn Map) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Map) *Arrest Gary Linden for the gang war. *Speak to Tony Martin about the gang war. *Investigate Red Flamingo. (Clues: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Clue: Credit Card Receipt) *Analyze Credit Card Receipt. (00:30:00) *Arrest Tony Martin for the gang war. *Warn Curtis Hopton about his arrest. *Investigate Sewers. (Clues: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Clue: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (06:00:00) *Arrest Curtis Hopton for the gang war. *Go to Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which four suspects are arrested.